What matters is us
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley has had enough of her insecurities and other people's opinions of her relationship with Lucas, and decides its best to end things with him.


**Summary:** Riley has had enough of her insecurities and other people's opinions of her relationship with Lucas, and decides to end things with him.

...

It's been 3 months since they broke up. Riley and Lucas had been dating for a year, but a couple months ago Riley was feeling insecure of her relationship with Lucas especially when he had to be partner up with Violet, a gorgeous redheaded cheerleader during a history project.

Riley was getting annoyed at how flirty Violet was being with Lucas. And for some reason Lucas didn't even noticed that she was being all over him. He kept telling Riley that nothing is going on between him and Violet and that Riley is the only girl for him. But even if he says that, Riley couldn't help but feel insecure.

One day she had enough when she overheard Violet talking to her friends at how Lucas is going to be hers.

"But isn't Lucas dating Riley?" One of her friends said.

"Yeah so?" Violet said as she put on her lip gloss. "Lucas needs to be with someone who is mature and cool, and Riley is such a child and annoying. Besides I'm pretty sure he is getting tired of her. They would have never make it anyway, and she is only holding him back."

Riley blink back tears and left the girls locker room.

Riley was getting sick and tired of Violet and other people making comments about her and Lucas's relationship. But maybe they were right… Maybe Lucas does deserve someone better and she is only holding him back.

When she broke up with Lucas, it was the hardest thing she has ever done. Lucas was hurt and confused when she told him that it's best if they broke up and how tired she is of feeling insecure when people are saying that they wouldn't make it. Lucas had try to convince her that he doesn't care what others think, and that he only cares about her. But Riley just didn't want to listen and felt it's for the best.

He try many times to talk to her during school or on the phone but she would always ignore him.

After many attempts, he finally give up. He didn't want to, but there was just no way of convincing Riley to get back together. He also realized that Riley was right about Violet being into him because after Riley broke up with Lucas, Violet have tried many times to ask him out but he would always turn her down. There will never be a single girl in this world that will try to make him forget about Riley. His Riley. She will always be the girl for him. And he is going to get her back no matter how long it takes.

Now here they are at their homecoming dance. Lucas has been starting at Riley from across the room since she got here.

She was at one of the tables talking to Maya.

Lucas was completely stun when he saw Riley entering the school gym. She had her hair all curry up and was wearing a light purple dress. She looked like an angel. His angel.

He had wanted to talk to her but feels she will ignore him again. He then saw Maya leaving the table, leaving Riley all alone.

"Dude, now is your chance. Go talk to her." Zay said.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know. What if she'll ignore me again?"

"Well then convince her to talk to you. I'm tired of seeing you moping around. Now go over there and ask her to dance." Zay demanded.

"Alright. I'll go." Lucas took a deep breath and walk over to Riley's table.

Riley's eyes widen when she saw Lucas walking over towards.

"Hi." Lucas whisper as he was now standing in front of Riley.

"H-hi"

He held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

She frowned. "Lucas-"

"Please?" He begged. "One dance wouldn't hurt right?"

She sighed and smiled weakly as she slowing took his hand.

He led her to dance floor as a slow song started to play.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Lucas then place his hands on her waist while Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, they started to swayed at the beat of the song.

 _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As they were dancing, Riley had try her best to not look into Lucas's eyes. Something about his eyes and the way he looks at her always make her feel weak.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Lucas held her closer. He miss this. He miss holding her like this and making her feel safe. He miss talking to her for hours, and going on dates with her. He misses the way he made her smiled and laughed. He misses how she made him feel. God, he misses all of it.

 _Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Riley finally looked at Lucas and her throat suddenly went dry. She felt herself getting lose into Lucas's eyes. She miss him. She missed being with him, and having him making her feel safe. She really wised she didn't let other people or her insecurities get in the way of their relationship.

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _What day is it?_  
 _And in what month?_  
 _This clock never seemed so alive_

As the song started to stop, they couldn't keep their eyes of each other. Their lips were only inches away.

Riley snapped back to reality and cleared her throat. "I um…Thanks for the dance." She said as she pulled away from Lucas and walked back to her table.

Lucas stood there, watching her leave and took a sit next to Maya at their table.

"Lucas! I've been looking ever for you!" Said a high perky voice.

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turn to face Violet with a smirk on her face.

She started to rub his arm. "Why don't we ditch this dance and have a little fun of our own, hmm?"

Lucas groaned as he took her hand off his arm. "Violet, would you stop? I told you before I'm not interested in you."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Any why not?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE RILEY!" He shouted.

Everyone in the gym stop what they were doing and looked at him. Riley stood up and froze when she heard what Lucas said.

Violet laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? You still like that childish freak?"

"Don't you dare called her that." He yelled. "I'm so sick of you and other people saying crap about our relationship. And there is nothing that you or anyone else to can do to make me change how I feel about Riley. "

He turned around to face Riley but saw that she wasn't there. He frowned as he walk towards Maya. "Where is she?"

"She just left a second ago."

He signed as he left the gym to find Riley.

He ended up finding her sitting on the floor in the hole. He walked down the stairs and sat next to her.

They sat there, silently for a minute until Lucas spoke up. "Look Riley I-"

But Lucas didn't finish what he was going to say since Riley surprised him by crashing her lips against his.

He blinked a few times when he felt Riley's lips on his, and closed his eyes, pulling her close.

Riley felt herself melt into the kiss as she led out a soft moan.

Lucas started stroking her hair. Their sweet innocent kiss started to became passion.

They slowing pulled away from each other as they were out of breaths.

"Riley…"

"I love you too." She whispered.

Lucas smiled brightly. "You do?"

Riley smiled weakly and pulled away from Lucas's embraced.

She was looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "I never stop. And I wish I never broke up with you. I wish I didn't let my insecurities or what others think get in the way of us. I'm sorry for pushing you away again and causing all this pain. And I just…"

Her voice started to crack as a few tears were falling from her eyes.

"Hey." Lucas lift Riley's chin up to face him. "It's okay. I understand how scared you were, but Riley you should know that I'm always going to love you. And nothing and no one will ever change how I feel about you. And Riley went through so much just to be together, and we'll probably face many challenges later on. But Riley, I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll face it together. Okay?"

Riley nodded weakly as she lay her head on Lucas shoulder.

"So do you want to head back to the dance?" He suggest.

"No." Riley stated as she hold Lucas's hand. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course." He kissed her forehead and pull her close, not wanting to let her go.


End file.
